Cagalli's Life
by SLITH
Summary: The doctors fighting over what should be done first and second, Athrun sticks to Cagalli's side while her life lays before him by a gunshot wound.... fatal?
1. Chapter 1

Please REVIEW! With Every Review Comes Another Chapter!

ATHRUN P.O.V.

Crouched down next to Cagalli, gripping her hand firmly for her to know I am here, her eyes on the ceiling of the white room, doctors on either side of her working as fast as they can to stop the bleeding.

Tears streaming down my cheeks as I stare at her pain struck expressions, "Hang in their Cagalli! Please just hang in there! Don't give up on me," I said to her as a doctor is putting another fresh thick folding of gauze onto her upper abdomen.

Blood on her jacket uniform, blood on my hands, blood in her mouth telling me its getting worse.

"We need to go in and clamp the artery! It's the only way to stop the bleeding!" a doctor demanded on the other side of her wanting to lift the gauze and go into her.

"If we go in she'll loose more blood! We have to get it under control before we do anything else!" the other doctor countered holding the gauze firmly down on her abdomen.

I watched as tears came down the sides of Cagalli's face and a nurse has just rushed over to prepare more gauze/

"She's loosing a lot of blood as it is! If we don't take care of the problem then she won't stop bleeding!" the other doctor retorted and I looked at them both, "Take care of the problem then! Quit fighting and get to saving her!" I demanded and the doctor next to me gave in and removed the gauze.

The other doctor jumped in and used his fingers with the gloves on to locate the artery that's causing the trouble with the clamp in his other hand, Cagalli's body now jerking to the sudden movement, to him being inside she has closed her eyes tight and opened her mouth to show her agony.

Getting to my feet I look her in the face while holding her hand, my voice choking, "Cagalli! C-Cagalli hang in! I won't loose you! You stay with me you hear me!" I pleaded while more tears are streaming down my face and dripping off my chin and onto her collar.

"Found it!" the doctor said as then she closed her mouth, opened her eyes and gave a small gasp, eyes wide open and more blood in her mouth at the same time as feeling her hand go limp and the machine doing a flat-line noise.

"Charge it!" the doctor next to me ordered and I felt rivers of tears flow down my face as I let go of her hand they ripped open the rest of her jacket and cut open her shirt to expose her bare chest and braw, "Clear!" the doctor on the other side said as he brought the steel objects down onto her chest and released a charge that made her body jump on the table a bit.

A small blip came on the screen and went flat again, "Again! Clear!" the doctor said and again another charge went into her and made her body do a small jump on the table as well as another blip on the monitor but it went flat again.

"Raise it by five!" the doctor demanded and the nurse looked at him, "That'll be too much!" she responded and he rubbed the steel objects together again, "Do it!" he ordered and she went back to the machine, my eyes on her face, my right hand trembling while covering part of my face.

My own heart doing flips with each charge that goes off, my left hand clutching at my jacket where my heart is just as Kira comes barging into the room – no one paying any attention to him but I can see him in the corner of my eye as he stopped in his tracks the moment he came in to see his twin sister.

"CLEAR!" the doctor said and the charge went off and made her body jump on the table.

To Be Continued…

Hello! Yes I had to make it as a cliffhanger; I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Please REVIEW the chapter as with every Review comes another chapter!

Thank You For Reading!

SLITH


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, I write fan stories for readers to enjoy.

* * *

What had happened earlier that day… 

CAGALLI P.O.V.

Sitting in the conference room with the older men discussing something I am against, I sit back in my chair, hand to my chin leaning on my left arm rester looking at each man who speaks.

"Who says they'll do what they say? It could be a ploy! I say we remove them from our alliance before they can try and put more onto us!" the one with the bright orange glasses stated and I then moved forward in my chair.

"And I say we do nothing! I trust them – they would never double cross me," I stated in return, feeling my anger rise at his continuing to challenge me with his pal's.

EAVS-DROPPER P.O.V.

Has a sound radar and is trying to pick up on what is being said, but the radar machine had been dropped on the way over so the sound is crackling.

"I say we do… they would.. double cross me – dang this thing is really messed up since we dropped it!" the lady said while a man behind her writes down what she hears through the head-phones.

"Sorry ma'am, it slipped… sounds pretty convincing to me that she's going to drop her alliance with our leader" the man said, dork like glasses on and dressed like a camera man for a news station, another man is just behind him with s sniper rifle that I hired.

"This is pointless… let's do the deed.. its for the better – a man saying that to her" I said focusing hard on what each person is saying, holding the radar as steady as possible.

CAGALLI P.O.V.

Starting to think that these old men will not cooperate with what I have to say and are only coming to meetings like this to go with the opposite of what I say. Leaning forward on the table by my elbows listening to each point by person.

"I have a history with them – I told you how many times?" Cagalli asked and the one in orange glasses has just sat up, looks like he is getting ticked off with my defending of my friends.

"History or no history! You should know that some friends do actually backstab no matter how much they've been together!" he responded and I clenched my fists, knowing Athrun he is listening to what is said on the other side of the doors.

"Maybe in your case considering how you manoeuvre that's how your friends treat you" I said while keeping myself calm to make sure they don't take notes on me for how I react.

ATHRUN P.O.V.

I smiled, arms folded across my chest and I made a face, "Oooh score two for Miss. Atha… one more and he's out of the ball park" I joked to myself and two guards on either side of me smiled at my comment.

"Keep pushing her into a corner and she'll come out with a flame thrower hidden in the wall" I commented as I then heard a chair slide back from one end – the old man is getting a hot temper.

CAGALLI P.O.V.

"You are a little girl with no experience in leading!" the orange glasses man shouted across the table at me, red faced and opened his mouth to retort more so I abruptly got to my feet and slammed my hands onto the table.

"You will not talk to me in such ways!" I retorted back at him, his face turning purple in rage, I am making sure to keep my voice sharp and not to falter in what I say so I do not appear weak.

"I will talk to you the way I wish to in here! You have a duty!" he yelled down at me as he pulled away his glasses and opened his mouth again and I took a deep breath.

"You will not talk to me in such ways at any given times! Advisers do not talk to Presidents in such ways and neither shall you! I am doing my duty in trusting my alliances that I have trusted for so long and have so far made good choices while ignoring your squabble! This meeting is at an end and we will not break the alliance!" I rounded on him and he put his glasses back on before sitting back in his seat and I strode out of there feeling very confident.

ATHRUN P.O.V.

Standing aside as the doors now open for Cagalli to be the first to walk through and the older men looking at one another while getting up from their seats with a mixture of shock and anger on their faces.

"You put him in his place, well done on the meeting" I commented and she smiled at me as we walked along down the hallway.

"Thank you, I'm tired of cowering back and standing down to their outnumbering me… I figured it was time I strike back for what I believe in" Cagalli said with confidence in her voice as we went down another hallway with glass walls and a railing on either side with a view of the ocean and beach area near below.

CAGALLI P.O.V.

An automatic opening door just to the left before 5 feet of a view, walking towards the view with Athrun at my side I smile, "I feel like I've accomplished a lot today" I said as I placed my left hand onto the cool iron railing, nice dark blue rug under our feet with beige ceiling over head.

Athrun placed his left hand onto my shoulder, I looked over at him standing just off to the side looking at me, "that's because you did, I made comments to the guards that even made them smile."

I smirked and cocked my head, "such as what? Nothing embarrassing I hope" and he shook his head and looked up to the sky, "I said 'Keep pushing her into a corner and she'll come out with a flame thrower hidden in the wall' which I do believe is true" he stated and I blushed and looked away out at the scenery.

"Yeah… but I'm not strong enough to punch trough a wall to get to one though" I commented and he stepped in front of me, I turned my head to look up at him.

"You are strong Cagalli, you grow stronger every day I am with you and soon I'll have to make sure no one in knights armour strolls up looking for a fight" Athrun said and I smiled at him, he placed his thumb and index finger from his right hand onto my chin, leaned forward and closed his eyes so I closed mine.

In that instant I felt his soft lips brush mine and then press into mine, I returned the kiss and placed my right hand onto the left side of his face, holding his gentle features in my hand.

After five seconds of holding one another he pulled away and gently stroked my chin as I ran my fingers through his hair and around to behind his ear. Smiling at me as I smile back and then he looked above my head and beyond before turning to look at me.

"Lets go and tell Kira the news" Athrun said and he took two steps to now be standing just behind me and put his right hand onto my right shoulder.

Smiling I nod, I turn my head to look at his hand on my shoulder and then I take a step back and place my left hand from the railing to my abdomen, feeling something hot in me, pain surfacing to a scream through my body. Legs feeling weak and like nothing is supporting them anymore.

"C-Cagalli? What's wrong!" Athrun asked, his arms catching me as I fall into him, my legs numb and arms having a fizzing feeling as I move my hand from my abdomen to see blood.

ATHRUN P.O.V.

Holding her close to me, I feel the blood drain from my face and my heart race as I see blood on her hand; I look up and around, "SOMEBODY HELP! GUARDS!" I scream and within 3 seconds a few guards show up to my call and I look around to see a small hole in the glass and look further to see a person carrying a rifle in his hands.

"Him! He shot her!" I declared as the man in the far distance kept looking our way from a cliff, the men ran and I put my right arm under her knee's and left arm behind her back and picked her up.

"GET ME A DOCTOR! WE HAVE A CODE BLUE EMERGENCY!" I screamed and people began to run by me as I went through the automatic doors and rushed down the wall, her face going pale with sweat showing along her hair line and around her face.

"We are doctors!" a man shouted from a room and I ran up to it to see that they have a nurse pulling out the essentials. "What happened Mr. Zala?" the one asked as I lay her on the table and the nurse has just used scissors to cut up the one sleeve cuff and to the elbow. Then she put an long intervenus into her arm while the other doctor rip open part of her jacket and grab a neatly folded hunk of gauze.

"We were looking out at the view in the other hall and just when we were going to come back she collapsed into me and had been shot – silenced so we didn't even hear it" I explained as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Desperation heard in my last few words that I am starting to choke up at the thought that this has happened to her. That I wasn't more careful as her bodyguard to protect her, that here she is making a stand for what she believes in and someone tries to assassinate her.

To Be Continued….

* * *

BY: SLITH 

Thursday September. 20, 2007 4:51 p.m.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, I write fan stories for readers to enjoy.

* * *

ATHRUN P.O.V. 

Hearing a beep I look up at the monitor, an extra line has formed with another one to make another beeping noise to be accompanied by a large breath intake.

I take her hand again in my right and place my left hand over the other side of the hand, "C-Cagalli! Stay with us!" I pleased, my throat feeling soar, voice choking up at the thought I'd nearly lost her. Leaning my head down I place a loving kiss onto her fingers that have dried blood on them.

The doctor went back to where he was originally and has just put the clamp onto the artery, "Now! Get the gauze!" he demanded and the other doctor already had it in his hands and they pressed down hard onto her abdomen.

"Cagalli…" Kira said from at the door, I had forgotten he was there and I looked over at him, he is shaking where he stands at the sight of his sister in the condition she is in.

KIRA P.O.V.

Staring at the scene in disbelief, "why would..." I began to wonder under my breath, "who would… do this to her..?" my hands shaking at my sides as I walk up to her.

I look to Athrun who is looking at me, tears on his face, eyes wide with concern and horror, exactly what I am feeling in my own heart it beats against my ribs in disbelief of seeing her so exposed, so hurt.

Looking up at the monitor I see a regular heart rate is forming but it doesn't say the same as what I can see of her condition.

The doors open up behind me, all I want to do is go up and hold her, stroke her hair, tell her that her big brother won't leave her and that she'll get through this.

"Mr. Zala, we've got the culprits in custody, would you like to come and question them now?" a soldier behind me asked and Athrun looked to Cagalli, she looked to him and gave him a nod. He is leaning down to her and has just placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Kira… watch over Cagalli – for the both of us" Athrun said as he got up and used his sleeves to rub off the tears and tearstains from his face.

"Y-ou" I choked up, realizing for the first time since I heard the news that my throat feels like its on fire, "know I will" I forced the words out, he placed his hand onto my shoulder before leaving the room.

I walk to her side, the doctors putting pressure onto the wound still; I look into her red eyes, the tears streaming down her face, sweaty forehead and matted hair.

Standing now at her shoulder I crouch down next to her, hands shaking as I take her left hand into my left hand and fold my fingers with her's, "I'm here sis… stay with us please, you have done so much… I can't imagine my life without you" I confessed as I used my right hand to stroke her bangs back from her forehead and held her head with my right hand.

"K-Kira.." Cagalli stuttered making me look up instantly to look into her eyes that are looking into mine, "w-why d-d-does it-t h-hur-rt s-s-so mu-much?" she asked and my eyes widened.

"You don't deserve this Cagalli… you don't – your too good of a person," I told her and she put on a weak smile for a second before it faltered.

Reaching my right hand around part of her head I press my face into the side of her's for the only type of a hug I can manage, feeling my own stomach and chest do a few jolts as I start to break down and nuzzle my face between her neck and jaw before lifting my head and stroking her forehead and looking up at her.

ATHRUN P.O.V.

The sniper is trying to raise his hands to his face while leaning his head away from me, cringing, and my fist held steady while shaking.

"We have proof damn it!" the woman next to him screamed and I shot a fierce glare at her that she met with mine. "She said it in the conference room that she is dropping her alliance with our lady!"

Another man sitting on the other side of her cowering and shaking in his seat, each of them have his wrists handcuffed to the arm resters.

"For your bloody well information I was outside of the room listening to every single word and through her arguments!" I retorted and slammed my left hand onto the table near by, "SHE WOULD NEVER DROP HER ALLIANCE WITH LACUS CLYNE FOR THE LIFE OF HER! SHE FOUGHT WITH THE OLD MEN TO KEEP IT!"

"What was it that I had heard then? Answer me that then!" the lady bellowed back and I looked to the man next to her, he looks like the type of man that knows equipment.

"A standard Sound Radar machine… it had been dropped and there was static" the man said while still shaking nervously in his chair.

"Standard Sound Radar! You dropped it and expect it to work 100 still – there is a bloody well reason why they say do not drop or it will damage it! There is a very good chance that you heard only what the thing could catch and missed the big chunks!" Athrun yelled and the lady looked away, looking like she'd known it was possible but ignored it.

"She hired me, I only do as I'm told only I didn't – she ordered for me to do a kill shot and I didn't" the man to the woman's left said, the one I'd punched for getting out of line.

"Lacus Clyne has already been notified of what you've all done, weather paid or volunteered I don't care. For trying to kill Atha you will all be punished – Lacus Clyne is coming herself to see Atha and she will be in charge of punishment" I said coldly and the man to the woman's right began to whimper and cry in his seat.

With that I turned away and left the interrogation room.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Sorry to end it like this but I knew some readers wanted to hear what was going to come next. 

Thanks for reading!

September. 26, 2007

By: SLITH


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, I just write stories for reader's to enjoy.

* * *

KIRA P.O.V. 

I am now wiping away any of the extra sweat she had on her forehead, the nurse gave me a rung out cloth for me to use. Staring at her features I can't help but think I came so close to loosing my only family I have left.

"From now on Cagalli, I'll look out for you and help you here… Lacus can take care of things for a while" I whispered to her and turned her head slightly and is looking at me; she is now giving me a small smile.

"Kira… thank you.." Cagalli said, her voice more stable then it has been since this ordeal started.

Leaning up I place a brotherly loving kiss on her forehead and look at her and then I hear the doctor's sigh in relief, looking over at their expressions they look satisfied.

"Don't worry – she's going to be just fine… but we need to put her into recovery now and cover her up a little" the doctor on the other side of her said as the other was handed a tensor bandage and then looked to me. "Could you help in sitting her up while we wrap this around her back to secure the gauze?" the man asked as the nurse left to go and get Cagalli's spot in the recovery room set up.

"Y-yes of course," I stuttered by accident and quickly went over to being at her head and carefully slid my hands under her, placing one hand on her upper spine and the other on her mid section of the spine in a fluid movement I have slowly lifted her in not wanting to cause her any pain.

"Very good… this will only take a moment" the doctor said and together the doctors passed the tensor bandage around her, meanwhile I noticed my hands are shaking, not being weak but the stress of what has all just happened.

The doctors finished wrapping the tensor around her and I slowly set her back down, her eyes are closed, feeling alarmed I look up at the two doctor's looking from one to the other. "She's just tired… she's been through quite the ordeal and her body is telling her to sleep" the one to my right said and I sighed relief.

I looked down at her face as they pulled out a stretcher from a cupboard and unstrapped the cushioning of her current spot to put it onto the stretcher with her on it.

As I look at her features, she looks content, sleeping like she hasn't had decent sleep for months possibly, the color is returning to her cheeks.

"Could you inform Mr. Zala that she's being taken to recovery?" the doctor to my left asked as together they lifted her from the station to the stretcher and moved the intervenus with the blood around to that side.

"Yes – yes… of course" I said and once again fighting to keep my composure of the events and now knowing she'll live.

ATHRUN P.O.V.

Walking rather briskly down the hall way back to where they have Cagalli I now see the two doctors moving her on a stretcher and have just turned into the recovery room, looking ahead I can see Kira walking up from behind.

"Kira? What's happened? Will she be alright?" I asked as I then bit my bottom lip in anticipation; she looked up at me and sighed like the weight of the world is off of his back now.

"Hey Athrun, she is going to make it, she's asleep right now recovering from what she's just been through" Kira answered as I then felt as though weighs have been lifted off of my shoulders, rubbing my face I feel a rough substance and move my hands away from my face to see the dried blood still on them.

"KIRA! ATHRUN!" came a small female voice from behind me, I turn around to see Lucas run up to me and then leap at me to have her arms wrap around my neck in a tight embrace. "I am so sorry this all happened! I could never wish it to happen – how is she?"

I looked to my left to tell her to look over; she looked over right away into the recovery room, let go of my neck and rushed into the room. I turn around completely to look at Kira, he shifted his head to the left to motion to go inside as well, and I nod in agreement as we both walk into the room. Cagalli's been stationed on a bed now with the machines behind and next to her.

Watching I see Lacus take Cagalli's left hand now cleaned hand from the blood in her own and look deep into her face as well as looking up and down at her body to look back at her face.

LACUS P.O.V.

Holding her hand gently, I lightly rub it before moving my own right hand to her face and rub her cheek with my thumb, "I'm so sorry about all of this Cagalli, I hope you can one day forgive me… and that we can be friends again. And I'd like to thank you for keeping your alliance with me through this hole ordeal… that is if you still are" I whispered and Cagalli seemed to close her eyes tighter before opening them slowly.

"C-Cagalli?" I whispered, Kira now next to me and Athrun on the other side of the bed.

She has turned her head to look at me and I can feel her hand give me a light squeeze, "of course Lacus… I could never betray your friendship or our alliance. I forgive you.." Cagalli whispered and I felt tears surge to my eyes and my heart well up in my chest.

"Cagalli… I'm sorry I didn't protect you better…" Athrun said next to me, I looked over to see his hands on the railing of the bed; his knuckles have turned white from squeezing them so hard.

Cagalli smiled at him sweetly, "Athrun, I can't expect you to know when a person will try to assassinate me all the time – I'm alive and recovering" Cagalli assured him and I turned to look at her, she looked to Kira, her eye lids starting to go heavy on her.

"We should leave you to get your rest, take it easy sis…" Kira said and he took a step away from the bed, I gently set her hand back down next to her and gave the back of her hand a reassuring little rub.

CAGALLI P.O.V.

Looking over at Athrun as he questions leaving my bedside by the looks of it, I can feel my eyes are wanting to shut but I raise my hand as he turns away and get a weak hold of his uniform from behind.

He looks over his shoulder at me and smiles to turn around and lean towards me, "Athrun…" I start and clear my throat, he reaches out and places his left hand onto the right side of my face and I lean my face into his hand, the warmth feeling good.

"What is it Cagalli?" Athrun asks sweetly, I can see the love and care in his eyes as he looks at me.

"I love you… I just want you to know that I love you" I said to make myself clear, I feel my cheeks going rosy as so his. He leans in and moves his hand from my cheek to the side of my head, his fingers in my hair, his face just inches from mine.

"I love you too Cagalli…" Athrun murmured to me, his eyes looking into each of mine as he draws nearer.

I close my eyes to feel his lips at first lightly touching mine to then his lips pressing down onto mine on a loving way, I return the kiss in full, enjoying his warm lips on mine are giving nothing but a touch of his love to me as I am to him.

THE END

* * *

Finished: Friday September. 28th 12:43 p.m. 

By: SLITH


End file.
